Mr. Grumpy
In series *Mr. Strong: Both have bodies with four sides (original). *Mr. Grumble: Both are grumpy. *Mr. Mean: Both have blue and are mean and grumpy. *Mr. Crosspatch: Both are grumpy. *Little Miss Bossy: Both are blue, wear hats, yell and tend to be grumpy. *Mr. Rude: Both are grumpy and are short-tempered. *Mr. Stubborn & Little Miss Stubborn: All 3 of them are grumpy, yell and are moody. *Mr. Noisy: Both yell out loud. *Mr. Fussy: Both are short-tempered and share rivals with Mr. Messy, the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. *Mr. Bump: Both are blue and get bad luck sometimes. *Mr. Rush: Both wear hats and rarely get impatient. *Mr. No: Both wear hats, are grumpy, say no and disagree. *Mr. Miserable: Both are miserable and gloomy. *Mr. Tall: Both wear hats, are blue and frown sometimes. *Little Miss Brainy: Both are blue and get fed up rarely. *Mr. Uppity: Both wear hats and are short-tempered. *Little Miss Splendid: Both wear hats and lose their temper rarely. *Little Miss Loud: Both yell out loud. *Mr. Nobody: Both are miserable and gloomy. *Mr. Clever: Both wear hats and frown rarely. *Mr. Tickle: Both wear hats and frown sometimes. *Mr. Good: Both wear hats and frown rarely. *Little Miss Jealous: Both are grumpy. Out of series *Batman (DC Comics, both are grumpy and almost never smile), *Logan (X-Men, both are grumpy, moody, hot tempered and rarely happy) *Turner (Handy Manny, both are blue, short-tempered and grumpy), *Custard (Strawberry Shortcake, both are sometimes grumpy), *The Boss (Nuzzle and Scratch, both are grumpy), *Mr. Gronkle (Richard Scarry, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Ms. Grunkle (Jump Start, both are grumpy and cruel) *Mr. Washee Washee (Family Guy, both are angry), *Red (Angry Birds, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Schnitzel (Chowder, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Toadhog (Jungle Junction, both are grumpy a lot), *Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to get grumpy at times), *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered), *Duke (The Railway Series, both are sometimes grumpy), *Bulstrode (The Railway Series, both are angry, grumpy and short-tempered), *Mack (Doggity's PBS Kids Sprout, both are grumpy), *Gail the Guard’s Compartment (Ernest the Engine Car, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy and cruel), *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under, both are grumpy), *Mario (Sml, both have blue and are grumpy), *Donald and Douglas (The Railway Series, all 3 get into arguments), *Wolverine (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are grouchy) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe, both are blue and easily angered) *Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man, both have a nasty temper) *Billy The Orange Engine (The Railway Series, both are angry), *Two Legs Joe (Spliced!, both are short-tempered), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, are grumpy, blue, and suffer from misfortune), *Frieda From Germany (The Railway Series, both are blue and short-tempered), *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them), *Clyde (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are grumpy and get annoyed with Inky and Mr. Scatterbrain) *Mezmeron (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are grumpy) *Red (Cars, both suffer from misfortune), *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball, both suffer from misfortune) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, both suffer from misfortune) *J Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man, Marvel Comics, both are hot tempered) *Burne Thompson (TMNT, both are hot tempered), *Mike (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and have blue), *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty, both are grumpy, short-tempered, mean, have a unibrow, and have blue), *Junior Wetworth (Snorks, both are mean and rude), *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, blue, and are rarely happy), *Ray Boccino (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are short tempered) *Bowser (Nintendo, both are very short-tempered), *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates, both are short tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, both suffer from misfortune), *Grumpy (Hence the name) (Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, Disney, both are grumpy), *John McClane (Die Hard, both tend to be angry) *James Bond (007, both tend to be angry and rarely smile) *Han Solo (Star Wars, both are grumpy and rarely happy) *Danny Rebus (The Electric Company, both hardly smile), *Gladys Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both are short-tempered, sometimes gloomy and suffer from misfortune), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), *Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered), *Grump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are grumpy) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear, both tend to get grumpy) *Hwmffra (Will Quack Quack, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mr Curry (Paddington Bear, both are grumpy, mean and bad tempered) *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean), *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy, mean, and they grumble), *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are cruel and cold-hearted), *Manny (Ice Age, both are grumpy sometimes), *Leon MacNeal (The Puzzle Place, both are moody), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are grumpy and cruel), *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine, both are short-tempered and have blue), *Ms. Bitters (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy and are writers), *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are short-tempered), *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they are both blue, grumpy and are always in a bad mood), *Mudge (The Doodlebops, they are grumpy and always in a bad mood). *Dorkus (Planet Sheen, both are grumpy, mean, and both get easily annoyed and suffer from misfortune), *Bulgy (The Railway Series, both are bad-tempered), *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and unfortunate), *General Motus, Caius Bonus and Caius Fatuous (Asterix, all four are grumpy and short-tempered) *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered), *Eva (Total Drama series, both tend to be grumpy & short tempered), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Admiral Zhao (Avatar the last airbender both have similar voices and are short tempered), *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both tend to be grumpy & life threatening sometimes), *Trawler (Elias The Little Rescue Boat, both are sometimes grumpy), *The Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy), *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are grumpy most of time), *Sir Percival (Pinky and Perky, both grumpy), *George The Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are grumpy & Tend To Insult Others), *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, both wear blue and are moody), *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at ya!, both are short-tempered), *Ray Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond, both are easily annoyed at times) *Carl Winslow (Family Matters, both are grumpy and short tempered sometimes), *Carl Fredrickson (Up, they are both grumpy and prefer to be alone though for Carl, that was post-Ellie), *Cornelius and Thorny (A Bug's Life, all three are grumpy), *Cat (Peg + Cat, both are blue and moody), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue), *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres, both live on a farm and are grumpy at times), *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, both suffer from misfortune), *Kwame (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, both are deadpans), *Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life, both are grumpy), *Sergant Major (The Shoe People, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Chandler Bing (Friends, both are moody and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Diesel (The Railway Series, both are square and short-tempered), *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are very short-tempered), *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat, both are grouchy and grumpy), *Knuckles (Sonic, both are grumpy), *Bert (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sam The Eagle (The Muppet Show, both are blue, grumpy, and have unibrows), *Master Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are grumpy) *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic, both have ferocious tempers), *Lotso (Toy Story, both are mean), *Sid (Hey Arnold!, both are grumpy and easily angered) *Soul (Soul Eater, both are grumpy), *Edward (Camp Lazlo, both had the same attitude), *Herbert Dumbrowski aka The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are grouchy, and are short tempered), *Father Ted (Father Ted, both get grumpy with the Mr. Men and Dougal), *Katie Kaboom (Animaniacs, both are very short-tempered), *Sage the Owl (The Herbs, both are grumpy), *Farmer Giles (Henry's Cat, both get angry at times), *Archemedies (The Sword in the Stone, both are grumpy), *Gru (Despicable Me, both are grumpy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are moody), *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are moody), *Sam (Jimmy Neutron, both are short-tempered), *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are moody), *Chunk (Toy Story, both are grumpy), *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast, both are grumpy), *The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer, both are grumpy), *Woody (Toy Story, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Benson (Regular Show, both are mean, grumpy and short tempered), *Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short-tempered), *Trey (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bad-tempered), *George Darling (Peter Pan, Disney, both are short-tempered), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both are grumpy sometimes), *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both are bad-tempered and life-threatening), *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both are sometimes grumpy), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy, mean, cruel, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Doli (The Black Cauldron, both are grumpy), *Hades (Disney's Hercules, both have fearsome tempers), *Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Pingu (Namesake Series, both are grumpy sometimes) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are short-tempered), *Tower (The Little Engine That Could, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered), *Cat (CatDog, both have a bad mood and short-tempered), *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, both are grumpy and have blue), *Dan (Dan vs, both have a bad mood and are short-tempered), *Hannah Abbott (Harry Potter, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Duck (Old Bear Stories, both are gloomy), *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, both are cold-hearted), *Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk, both are short-tempered), *Victor Meldrew (One Foot In The Grave, both grumpy and moody), *Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are grumpy and mean), *Beresford (The Railway Series, both are blue and grumpy), *Moody Margaret and Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, all three are grumpy), *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are moody), *Megatron (Transformers, both are angered easily), *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget, both are grumpy), *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue and are very short-tempered), *Shrek (Shrek series, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Roger Smith (American Dad, both are mean and short-tempered), *Ashley (Warioware series, both are easily angered), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls, both are mad), *Sad Sack (The Raggy Dolls, both are 8, *Eeyore (Winnie-the-Pooh, both are gloomy), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are short-tempered), *Sir Vladenock and Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are grumpy, mean, cruel, rarely-smile and short-tempered), *Mr. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue, have a big nose, and have an extremely terrible temper), *Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) (Sesame Street, both are blue and suffer from misfortune), *Doc Hudson and Sheriff (Cars, three are grumpy at Mr. Men and Lightning McQueen, additionally, Mr. Grumpy and Doc are both blue), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both lose their temper and being moody sometimes), *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both have a bad temper and lose their temper with Mr. Men and Obi-Wan Kenobi), *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered, and wear green hats), *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are blue, similar shapes, and usually mad), *Thimblenose Ted (Flushed Away, both are blue,short-tempered and grumpy), *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros 3, both are short-tempered and blue), *Casper Caveman (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy, famished and short tempered), *Stu Pickles (Rugrats, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Abe Simpson (The Simpsons, both are grumpy), *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy, short tempered, quick tempered and argues on the phone), *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, both tend to be grumpy and short-tempered sometimes), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy and yells), *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered, grumpy and cruel), *Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are grumpy sometimes), *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered and ferocious), *Ecliptor (Power Rangers in space, both are short tempered and grumpy), *James (The Railway Series, both are grumpy sometimes), *Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto 5 both are short tempered and angry at times) *Spencer (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and snobbish), *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both are grumpy and moody), *Cartman (South Park, Both Are Mean & Moody), *Hardy Har Har (Lippy the Lion, Hanna-Barbera, both are gloomy), *Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered), *Drew Pickles (Rugrats, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered and gets angrily easily), *Junior (Fat Pizza, both have fearsome tempers), *Aussie Pubs Guy (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both get angry easily), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are mean and short tempered), *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are frustrated sometimes), *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are moody), *Lifesaver Les (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both are grumpy), *Jim (Fat Pizza/Swift and Shift Couriers, both are grumpy, famished, short tempered and Jim is hard to understand, while Mr. Grumpy is easier to understand), *Mr. Brillo (Brum, both are grumpy, short tempered and suffer from misfortune), *Von Vulture (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes, both are moody and short tempered sometimes), *The Park Keeper (Brum season 2, both are grumpy, mean and short tempered), *Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both were short tempered sometimes), *Ghengis (The Wacky World of Tex Avery, both are grumpy and have blue noses), *Guy Am I (Green Eggs and Ham; Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy and dislikes anything), *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are short tempered), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both are easily angered, although Mr. Grumpy is deliberately angry while Tito isn't), *Officer Dibble (Top Cat, both are short-tempered and wear blue), *Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget, both are short-tempered), *No Slacking (ChuckleVision, both are short tempered), *Franklin (Franklin the Turtle, both are grumpy sometimes), *Hank Hill (King of the Hill, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Cotton Hill (King of the Hill, both are grumpy and have bad tempers), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Sylvester (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *The Gromble (Ahhh! Real Monsters, both are short tempered), *Dagget (The Angry Beavers, both are really angry), *Norbet (The Angry Beavers, both are angry, moody and short tempered), *Coppercab (YouTube, both get angry easily), *Ice King (Adventure Time, both are blue, mean, and seem to be grumpy a lot), *Father Christmas (1991 Raymond Briggs film, both are grumpy and prefer to be alone), *Patty and Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons, all three are grumpy. Selma also wears blue while Patty wears pink), *Tarder Sauce aka the Grumpy Cat (A famous internet meme, both are grumpy), *Ember Flicker Flame (Lalaloopsy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Mr. Fizz (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short tempered), *Bald Bull (Punch Out!! Nintendo, both are short tempered), *Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are grumpy and have Mister at the beginning of their names), *Pearl (Steven Universe, both are blue and get grumpy often), *Rarity (My Little Pony, both get grumpy at times), *BA Baracus (The A-Team, both get grumpy at times), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and get grumpy at times), *Gus (Robotboy, both are blue and get grumpy), *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast, both wear blue and have bad tempers), *I. R. Baboon (I Am Weasel, both are blue and have shocking bad tempers), *Lizzie Devine (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue on and are moody), *Blue (Dick Figures, both are blue and grumpy), *Mr. Nezzer (Veggie Tales, both are the same height are boss-like figures), *Rod (Avenue Q, both are blue and moody), *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are grumpy), *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both get grumpy sometimes), *Cranky Doodle Donkey (MLP, both are grumpy), *Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are blue, have unibrows and are heartless), *Walter (Jeff Dunham, both are grumpy), *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V, both have bad tempers and get really angry) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls, both tend to get grumpy), *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue and tend to get grumpy sometimes), *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons, both are grumpy), *Impmon (Digimon, both are cruel), *Oliver (The Transporters, both are grumpy), *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are grumpy), *Nestor (Scaredy Squirrel, both are easily angered), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are grumpy, easily angered) *Two Legs Joe and Patricia (Spliced, both are grumpy), *Brian Griffin (Family Guy, both have the same voice and are grumpy sometimes), *Crocodile (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are grumpy), *Randall (Monsters, Inc., both are heartless), *Harry Cross (Brookside, both and grumpy), *Ms. Harshwhinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are short-tempered). *Disgust (Inside Out, both are grumpy and easily annoyed) *Anger (Inside Out, both are short-tempered and have similar shapes) *Edmund Blackadder (Blackadder, both are grumpy, mean and moody) *Kyle (Being Ian, both are grumpy) *Caillou (Namesake series, both can be grumpy sometimes) *Grimey (The Simpsons, both are short-tempered and suffer from misfortune) *Grimey Junior (The Simpsons, both are short tempered) *Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mayor Burgermeister (Frankenweenie, both are grumpy), *Stan Smith (American Dad, both have blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Anton Ego (Ratatouille, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered, although he becomes cheerful at the end), *Paul (Pokemon, both are grumpy, mean, and have similar voices), *Carter Pewterschimdt (Family Guy, both are mean, and grumpy), *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy, both are hot-tempered), *Cranky (The Railway Series, both are hot-tempered), *Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and hate everything), *Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street, both are grumpy), *Clover (Sofia the First, both are grumpy at times), *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto, both have blue and are short-tempered), *Sakura (Urusei Yatsura, both are short-tempered,at least when Ataru is pestering her), *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both get grumpy) *Henry (Oswald, both are grumpy) *Jack Hackett (Father Ted, both are grumpy and bad-tempered) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown, both are grumpy) *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie, both are grumpy) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First, both get grumpy at times), *The Big Bad Wolf (Sesame Street, both are mean and grumpy), *Mio Naganohara (Nichijou, both are blue and are short-tempered), *Lord Rataxes (Babar, both are grumpy), *Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered), *Jade West (Victorious, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are mean, moody, grumpy, short-tempered and have unibrows), *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo, both are mean, grumpy, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Hank (Finding Dory, both are grumpy), *Daddy Topps (The Land Before Time, both are moody and grumpy), *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants, both are grumpy, mean, short-tempered, and dislike everything), *Sadness (Inside Out, both are blue and cry) *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 4, both wear hats and short tempered and the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fred), *Mesmo (Mixels, both are grumpy), *Basil Fawlty (Fawlty Towers, both grumpy, moody and hot tempered) *Mr. Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are grumpy) *Pingu's Dad (Pingu, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Mr. Milko (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have blue and are gloomy) *Carter Blake (Heavy Rain, both have similar voices, bad tempered and grumpy), *Principal Skinner (The Simpsons, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes), *Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain, both tend be grumpy sometimes) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are cruel and grumpy) *Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain, both are cruel and tend to be grumpy) *Ross Geller (Friends, both short tempered and get very angry at times) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain, both are gloomy and happy at the end of their stories) *Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John Tracy (Thunderbirds all six wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto Vice City, both easily angry, wear blue and are cruel) *Jeff Tracy (Thunderbirds, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Max Payne (Namesake series, both have similar voices, grumpy and get angry), *Fred Leblanc (Fred's Head, both are grumpy and short-tempered at times), *Charles Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons both are bad tempered and enemies with Mr. Happy and Homer), *Preston The Cyberdog (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave, both are grumpy and cruel), *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit, both are grumpy sometimes *Mr. Arnold Hugh (Stage Fright, both are grumpy and cruel), *Angry Kid (Angry Kid, both are grumpy), *Mr. Noodman (Sanjay and Craig, both are grump, cruel and suffer from misfortune) *Mr. Willard Tweedy and Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, all three are grumpy and cruel), *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit, both are grumpy and cruel), *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death, both are grumpy and cruel), *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists/Band of Misfits, both are Short-Tempered), *Anthony Trumper (Shaun The Sheep: The Movie, both are grumpy and cruel), *Lord Nooth (Early Man, both are grumpy), *Vladimir Lem (Max Payne, both are cruel, grumpy and enemies with Mr. Happy and Max), *Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf, both wear blue, grumpy and are mean). *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4 both grumpy and moody) *Zorran (TUGS, both are angry, cruel and grumpy). *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and complain about everything). *Cranky Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are grumpy) *Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean) *Pingo (Pingu, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Tony Montana (Scarface, both are grumpy, cruel and short tempered) *Max Rockatansky (Mad Max, both are grumpy and rarely happy) *Mr. Grouse (The Loud House, both are grumpy, have neighbors, cruel sometimes, cry once in a while have "Mr." in their names and smile rarely), *Lori Loud (The Loud House, both wear blue, are often to be grumpy, cruel sometimes, have a bad tempered, cry sometimes, moody and say "no") *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House, both have blue, cry sometimes, gloomy, are sometimes grumpy, easily annoyed and smile sometimes), *Roz (Monsters Inc, both are grumpy), *Simon Belmont (Captain N The Game Master both wear blue, cry once in a while, gloomy and are sometimes grumpy), *Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls, both are grumpy and mean), *Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda, both wear blue, bad-tempered, moody, gloomy, say "no." and are grumpy at times) *Kurtis Styker (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Lola Loud (The Loud House, both are moody and hot tempered at times) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are moody, cruel and easily angered at times) *Lana Loud (The Loud House, both are blue, were hats and are sometimes grouchy and moody) *Charles Green Jr (Angry Grandpa, both are hot tempered and are very moody) *Jeffery Ridgway Sr (Mcjuggernuggets, both are moody, cruel and are hot tempered) *Stephan Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever Series, both wear hats and blue clothes, mean, bad tempered and yell) *William (Violette1st, both are mean and bad tempered) *Cody (DaddyOFive, both are moody and hot tempered) *Princess Lana (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Prince Lyle (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and smile sometimes) *Donkey Kong (Captain N The Game Master, both wear hats and are grumpy) *King Hippo (Captain N The Game Master, both are blue, cruel and are short tempered) *King Charlatan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Sting (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Catrina (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel, grumpy and mean) *Hydia (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered and gloomy) *Queen Bumble (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered, cruel and mean) *Rep (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Herbert Pervical Bear Esquire (Club Penguin Series, both are hot tempered, cruel, grumpy and mean) *Blu (Rio, both are blue and sometimes lose their temper) *Coach Pacowski (The Loud House, both wear hats and are sometimes grumpy) *Principal Wilbur T. Huggins (The Loud House, both wear blue and tend to be grumpy) *Jewel (Rio, both are blue and sometimes moody) *Becky (The Loud House, both wear blue and hate parties. Becky only hates Lori's sophisticated party) *Nightmare (FNAF 4, Both wear hats, short-tempered and are the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fredbear) *Chef Pee Pee (SuperMarioLogan, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Lavan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are hot-tempered) *Arabus (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are short-tempered) *Grumpy Mumpy (My Little Animals, both are grumpy) *Min-Min (ARMS, both are short-tempered) *Butch (Pokemon, both are bad-tempered sometimes) *Ingrid Third (Fillmore! both smile sometimes) *Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both smile rarely) *Mr. Grumpfish (Bubble Guppies, both are grumpy and smile rarely) *Principal Cinch (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, both are mean spirited) *Tirac (My Little Pony Rescue From Midnight Castle, both are mean spirited) *Beavis & Butthead (Namesake series, all three wear hats and are cruel sometimes. Beavis only wears blue just like Mr. Grumpy) *Daria (The Beavis & Butthead & Daria Series, both wear blue, wear hats and smile rarely) *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan, Both wear blue and are bad-tempered) *Zeb (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are mean spirited) *Sky (Total Drama Series, both have blue and lose the temper rarely) *Zoey (Total Drama Series, both lose their temper sometimes) *Branch (Trolls, both are grumpy and are short-tempered, even though Branch turns happy at the end) *Mike The Mouse (Sing, both are short-tempered) *Four (Seven Little Monsters, both are grumpy and smile rarely, although Four laughs sometimes) *Fanny (Battle for BFDI, both are grumpy and blue) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both get easily angered and annoyed at times) *Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both get easily angered and annoyed at times) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza, both rarely smile) *Pete (Mickey Mouse, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are mean-spirited) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are easily angered at times) *Tai Tai (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both wear blue and are angered easily) *Sam Sharp (The Loud House, both wear blue) *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros Super Show, both are mean-spirited) *Sea Rogue (Tugs, both are grumpy) *Luna Loud (The Loud House, both smile rarely and are grumpy at times) *Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry, both are grumpy) *Zeta (Shimmer & Shine, both are grumpy) *Fowler (Chicken Run, both have a unibrow and are grumpy) *Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are angry and short tempered) *Cyrus (Pokemon, both are grumpy and they smile rarely) *Chef Gordon Ramsay (Kitchen Series, both hot tempered, grumpy, get really angry and rarely smile) *Jimmy Pegorino (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are grumpy and mean) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy sometimes) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both smile rarely and are grumpy sometimes) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are grumpy and are easily angered at times) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are grumpy sometimes) *Big Nose (Pink Panther and Pals, both have unibrows and are easily angered) *Eric Cartman (South Park, both are grumpy) *Alex (Madagascar, both are grumpy and short tempered) *Carlotta Casagrande (The Loud House, both tend to get grumpy) *Ms. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants, both are grumpy) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Both of them have a bad temper and tend to break stuff) *Ruckus (Dumb Ways To Die, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are easily angered at times) *Master Frown (Unikitty!, both wear blue and are easily angered) *Alf the Pizza Man and Jimmy the Cat (Cats' Eyes, all 3 are short tempered) *Eva (Wii sports series, both cry a lot, grumpy at Kathy Ray’s face and have Lucy Adderley with her (Eva only)) *Principal McVicker (Beavis and Butthead, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are grumpy sometimes) *Barry (ToddWorld, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Llort (A Troll in Central Park, both are grumpy) *Stromboli (Pinocchio, both are easily angered) *Stripes (Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, both are easily annoyed, although Stripes can be a nice tiger) *Sulky Sue (Little Monsters, both are moody) *Simon Sulk (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are grumpy) *Sharpay Evans (High School Musical, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Randall The Bear (Catscratch, both are bad-tempered and share rivals with the cats, Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Principal Dean (Regular Show, both are short-tempered) *Rigby's Dad (Regular Show, both are angered easily) *Tantrum Tabitha (Little Monsters, both have shocking bad tempers. Grumpy by name and even more grumpy by nature) *The Ghostly Trio (Casper series, all four of them are blue and are mean spirited) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are cruel, are short-tempered and share rivals with Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue, get angry sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, Veronica, the Mr. Men, and Little Miss) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear blue, are short-tempered and share rivals with Reggie, Betty, the Mr. Men, and Little Miss) *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan, both are moody) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue, get angry sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue, get mad rarely, and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue, lose their temper sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Nana Noodleman (Sing, both are grumpy sometimes) *Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's A Monkey, both are blue, cruel, mean-spirited, grumpy and share rivals with Adam, Jake, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Daimajin (Namesake series, both are mean-spirited) *Auto (WALL-E, both are grumpy) *Stretch (Casper, both are grumpy and moody) *N (Leapfrog, both are grumpy) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are grumpy) *Humpty Dumpty (Shrek, both are angered easily) *Warrior (Tugs, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Kaput & Zosky (Nakesake series, all 3 of them are cruel) *Flik (A Bug's Life, both are blue and lose their minds) *Daggett (The Angry Beavers, both are grumpy, moody, and get angry at times) *Norbert (The Angry Beavers, both lose their temper rarely) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both have the worst luck in their lives) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are cruel and get angry at times) *King Kong (Namesake series, both are cruel and get angry at times) *Pan (Dragon Ball series, both wear blue and are short-tempered) *Susan And Mary Test (Johnny Test, all three of them wear blue and are short-tempered) *Waldo Weatherbee (Archie series, both wear blue and are short-tempered) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, both are blue and lose their temper sometimes) *Black Spy And White Spy (Spy Vs. Spy, all three of them are cruel and share rivals with each other, Grey Spy, the Mr. Men And Little Miss) *Hugh Test (Johnny Test, both are moody) *Lila Test (Johnny Test, both are short-tempered) *Lynn Loud Sr (The Loud House, both wear blue and tend to lose their temper sometimes) *Rita Loud (The Loud House, both tend to get angry) *Smithers (Archie series, both wear blue and are cruel sometimes and share rivals with Archie, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Gomora (Ultra Series, both are cruel sometimes) *George Wilson (Dennis The Menace, both are grumpy, short-tempered, and share rivals with Dennis, the Mr. Men & Little Misses) *Fiona (The Loud House, both wear blue, tend to be grumpy and share rivals with Lincoln, Clyde, formerly Jackie, Mandee, the Mr. Men & Little Miss) *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are blue and are short-tempered) *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both wear blue and are hot tempered) *Bender (Futurama, both tend to be grumpy) *The Grumpy Penguin (Pingu, both are grumpy) *Thor (Marvel Comics, both are grumpy sometimes) *The Hood (Thunderbirds, both cruel and grumpy) *Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh (Lethal Weapon, all 3 get very angry sometimes) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics, both can get grumpy sometimes) *Joel (The Last of Us, both are grumpy) *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Series, both are cranky) *Ridley (Metroid Series, both are blue, are mean and share rivals with Samus, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Series, both wear blue, are mean-spirited and share rivals with Donkey Kong, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Napoleon (Animal Farm, both are grumpy and mean) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla series, both are mean and share rivals with Godzilla, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Robby the Robot (Forbidden Planet, both have blue and share rivals with B9 Robot, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *B9 Robot (Lost in Space, both are blue and share rivals with Robby the Robot, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Samus Aran (Metroid, both wear blue and share rivals with Ridley, the Mr. Men and Little Misses, although, when she is in zero suit form, she has a jumpsuit that is blue) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox, both wear blue and share rivals with Fox McCloud, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom, both are grumpy, short-tempered and share rivals with Danny, Sam, Tucker, The Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Peppy Hare (Star Fox, both are snappy) *Slippy Toad (Star Fox, both wear blue and complain sometimes) *Grumpy the T-Rex (Land of the Lost, both have "Grumpy" in their names, are cruel and have rivals) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom, both wear blue and are short-tempered) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear blue, tend to get grumpy and have rivals) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox, both have green on them and share rivals with Wolf O'Donnell, the Mr. Men and Little Miss) *Cody (SuperMarioLogan, both are blue and get angry) *Screwy (Rolie Polie Olie, both are square, grumpy and get angry) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House, both smile rarely) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, both are cold-hearted, mean-spirited and are cruel) *Dark Danny (Danny Phantom, both are cruel and are mean-spirited) Gallery Kirby the Vaccum.jpg|'Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner' SBk10.png|'Squidward Tentacles' Benson.jpg|'Benson' Clyde_in_Pac-Man_(TV_Series).png|'Clyde' ZX0865A017S00555c32e15a3ba5.02868852_1280.jpg|'Crocodile' BennyRabbitwaving.jpg|'Benny the Bunny' MV5BMTcwMTA4OTQ4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU1NzU2MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Mr. Gronkle' OscarS37.jpg|'Oscar the Grouch' Movie_Grouchy_Smurf.png|'Grouchy Smurf' toadhog.jpg|'Toadhog' Donald.png|'Donald Duck' Sam the Eagle.jpg|'Sam the Eagle' Fifi_La_Fume.png|'Fifi La Fume' ThGFQ5PMUN.jpg|'Zorran' Alfred.png|'Alfred' Ms. Harshwhinny.png|'Ms. Harshwhinny' Admiral.png|'Admiral' Octavian.jpg|'Octavian' Oxford.png|'Oxford' Mr_Krupp.png|'Mr. Krupp' Danny.jpeg|Danny Rebus George the Steamroller.png|George the Steamroller Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud luna_loud_by_batmanmesser609-daazqbz.png|Luna Loud Ronnie anne santiago.png|Ronnie Anne Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud 538236-jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse Eric-cartman.png|Eric Cartman Mrpotatohead1.jpg|Mr. Potato Head 40-woody-toy-story-giant-wall-decal.jpg|Woody Images (3).jpg|Cleo Images.png|Sally Acorn Angry Grandpa.jpg|Charles Marvin Green Jr (Angry Grandpa) Ghengis-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery.jpg|Ghengis Grumpy-Disney.jpg|Grumpy (Snow White) 16295sb.jpg|Llort gnorga.png|Gnorga Stromboli-Pinocchio.png|Stromboli 140226-tdy-140226-shrek-530-1727 6c2b53b6adf17373c2a5def8e29817ac.nbcnews-ux-2880-1000.jpg|Shrek Mudge.PNG|Mudge Sulky Sue.PNG|Sulky Sue I'm_the_Shark.png|Bull Sharkowski David's_Camera_001.jpg|Randall The Bear Sonya008.jpg|Sonya Blade Kurtis Stryker.jpg|Kurtis Stryker hqdefault.jpg|Princess Lana & Princess Zelda Current Pearl Request.png|Pearl MrGus.png|Mr. Gus daimajin_redesign_by_cwpetesch-d82uqpp.jpg|Daimajin th.jpg|Ingrid Thrid th (1).jpg|Kaput & Zosky Daffy-Duck-In-Angry-Pose.png|Daffy Duck N.png|N Auto_wall•e_clipped_rev_1.png|Auto Plucky_D.jpg|Plucky Duck Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson Humpty_Dumpty.png|Humpty Dumpty Star_Butterfly_Growling.png|Star Butterfly Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles Screenshot 20190519-212945 Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot 20190519-213033 Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot 20190519-213004 Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot 20190413-170438 Photos.jpg|Reggie Mantle Screenshot 20190519-213235 Photos.jpg|Jughead Jones Screenshot_20190601-131101_Gallery.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Screenshot_20190519-213228_Photos.jpg|Waldo Weatherbee DbpRfbLVMAIzSNa.jpg|Black Spy & White Spy Screenshot_20160828-184953.png|Susan & Mary Test hqdefault (1).jpg|Tai Tai RepMLP.png|Rep post-14850-0-85193800-1441110496.jpg|Catrina King_Charlatan.png|King Charlatan lavan.jpg|Lavan 298689.jpg|Queen Bumble Arabus_ID.png|Arabus Hydia.png|Hydia Grumpy_bearm_3_by_aprilsparrow-d4jnw38.png|Grumpy Bear Grinch_2018_render.png|The Grinch Mr. Grouse.png|Mr. Grouse Eustace2.jpg|Eustace Bagge MrGus.png|Mr. Gus Grumpy Cat.jpg|'Grumpy Cat' Gordon.png|Gordon CGI James.png|James Io Anger standard2.jpg|Anger stretch-the-spooktacular-new-adventures-of-casper-18.1.jpg|Stretch 180px-James D. Rolfe.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd George Wilson.png|George Wilson Fiona.png|Fiona Cranky the Crane.png|Cranky Confusedstatwal.png|Statler & Waldorf Oswald Henry Penguin TV Show Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png|Henry The Penguin Cranky Kong.png|Cranky Kong King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Rarity.png|Rarity Nightmare animatronic.png|Nightmare Batman_in_Batman_Mask_of_the_Phantasm.jpg|Batman Jafar2.jpg|Jafar Napoleon.png|Napoleon Eeyore.png|Eeyore Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton godzilla_1962_transparent_ver_2__by_jacksondeans_dcyni5j-fullview.png|Godzilla Custard.jpg|Custard Alex.jpg|Alex The Lion PS3_Godzilla_King_Ghidorah_Full.png|King Ghidorah SSB Ultimate Ridley render.png|Ridley Dudley_Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy Grey_Delisle-Kitty_Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell Lynn_Loud_Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr Rita_Loud_Offical_Image.png|Rita Loud Render- Dark Danny.png|Dark Danny Manny_ice_age_4.png|Manny Butch.png|Butch Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Character